Forgotten Moments
by CuddlyBookworm
Summary: Belle is new in Storybrooke, hired to work as an employee for Mr. Gold and his wife Cora, but the title of boss and employee gets very, very complicated. (I do not own anything)
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT:

Chapter 1- First Day

Belle's heels clicked as she strode down the sidewalk. Her thoughts whirled, making sure she brought everything necessary to be, or so appear to be, a well, put together, shop employee. She had to double check, because she wasn't working for just anyone, but a positively wretched man named Mr. Gold.

Belle had only moved into her apartment two weeks ago, yet she already heard the whispers around Storybrooke of the harsh, intolerable creature that owned the pawn shop, the nunnery, the school- basically the entire town. Was Belle intimidated? Well, she just hoped she didn't look so.

Belle's life in Australia with her Mum was nothing short of fantastic all her life. Sure, at age 13 her parents did divorce, but they were on good terms still. Her father came down for holidays and such all her life, and she often called and wrote to him, always addressing her letters to the mystifying town of Storybrooke.

After the seperation, Maurice decided he wanted a fresh start, sticking with his passion: gardening. Henceforth, he moved to America, Maine specifically, to start a small shop. Belle always found it odd he moved so far, but then again, Maurice was born in America, maybe he wanted to return to his roots?

At the age of 22 Belle made the long awaited decision to come to live by her father. They're relationship, though long distance, was never strained nor temporarily tarnished. Belle loved her father dearly, as he did her, which was why he was so worried his precious daughter was working for the meanest man in town.

Lost in her thoughts, Belle didn't see the pawn shop sign ahead, nor did she prepare herself when she tripped with her tall heels and she went flying towards the concrete. She had no time to brace her hands in front of her for the fall, so she closed her eyes awaiting the impact.

Suddenly, a strong hand gripped her shoulder and prevented her from a the scrapes and bruising that would've come.

"I hope you don't do that often, dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

ENCHANTED FOREST:

"Help! Please!" Belle pounded on the makeshift door of the apothecary's home. How could he do this? Her father was dying! Her mother already walked out on her, she couldn't lose Maurice, too!

"I'm sorry girl, you simply just don't have enough money that's necessary for the treatment! I don't do charity, and you are no exception!"

Belle let a lone tear fall from her eye. Just because she was poor, her father didn't get a second chance?

"Sir please, if you can't help me, do you know someone who will?" She choked on a sob when there was no response "I can't lose him."

After another minute of silence, the apothecary spoke softly from behind the door. "There is one."

Belle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Who is this man?" She asked urgently.

The apothecary let out a spiteful bark of laughter. "Oh no, this is no man."

Belle rushed towards the castle that began to tower over her. She would be brave, and help her father, no matter what it took, even if she had to ask a favor of...him.

She knew he always made deals, but she had nothing! What would he ask of her? She looked in the small pouch she was carrying. Empty.

As she was hurrying, it began to grow darker, and the beautiful green of summer turned to empty branches and dirty, brittle ground.

Closer now to the giant wooden doors, Belle saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and gasped. In the middle of the dark dead that covered every surface around the castle, there was the most beautiful, bright red rose.

She paused. She had nothing to give. It sounded silly, but she was drawn to it's brightness, almost like a magnet. She hesitantly reached down and plucked it from the earth. She continued forward.

Reaching the door, Belle caught her breath. She thought about turning back, but Maurice needed help. After a seconds hesitation. She lightly knocked on the door. To her shock, with a great heave, the heavy wooden entrance swung open. Belle peered down the dark hallway, letting out an audible gasp when she could make out a figure through the black.

"Well, are you coming in?"

Belle took a step forward and stopped breathing when candles flickered and brightened, revealing what she can better describe as a man with scales for skin, reptilian like eyes, and long, tangled hair. Her eyes widen, but she was not alarmed. The man was powerful, but he was much less of a monster than she had heard.

She jumped when the door slammed behind her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but-"

"An emergency, dearie?"

Belle paused. "Yes, very, you see my father's sick, and no one will cure him. I thought you could-"

"I can." He answered sharply. "Of course I can." He walked closer towards her while demanding, "And what will I get out of helping you?"

"Sir-"

The Dark One let out a high pitched giggle. "I am no sir."

Belle, puzzled, started again. "I have nothing. Well..." Belle looked down at the delicate rose she was grasping. She held it out to Rumpelstiltskin. "Please."

He seemed to do a double take at the rose, and his eyebrows briefly rose in surprise. But he quickly recovered, and giggled again. "Oh dearie, I want a very different kind of flower." He paused and did a dramatic motion with his hands. "I'll make you a deal. I will cure your father, if..." He leaned in close to her, until he was inches away from her "You stay with me."

Belle stopped breathing. "Stay?"

"Yes. Here. As a sort of... Guest."

"F-for how long?"

"Oh let's just say..." He tilted his head. "Forever."

He plucked the rose from her fingers and gazed at it with interest.

The beauty's heart skipped a beat. Forever? Here? She looked around at the dark, dreary surroundings. 'For Papa...' She thought. Slowly, almost unbeknownst to her, she nodded. And finally the tears spilled down her face.

The Dark One let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed a tissue from thin air. "I hope you don't do this often."


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT:

Mr. Gold had always been an honest man, it was most likely his only and best quality, and he wasn't lying that he was shocked when his new employee's eyes were the most complexly astonishing blue he had ever seen in his life.

"I..." She paused and looked down at the spilled contents of her bag. She let out a slightly frustrated sigh, and in both realizing that Gold's hand was still on her shoulder to keep her from diving head first into the concrete, they separated to give each other respectable space.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold, this is just a terrible first impression-"

"Indeed it is." Gold responded, "In fact, if I hadn't heard such an intriguing amount of comments on how studious you are, I would say to not even bother stepping into my shop." He paused, "Or falling into my shop, I suppose."

Gold was surprised to see the flustered woman give a slight smile. She stood, gripping her bag, and brushed off her pencil skirt with a dignity few could muster with the dip she just took. "Yes, I do love to read. I'm shocked so many have observed so."

Gold nodded and motioned for her to come into the shop. "Indeed, Ms. French. And if I may ask, what kind of books do you read?"

Belle looked around the shop in a fascinated awe before answering him. "Belle is just fine, Mr. Gold. Ms. French is far to formal." He raised an eyebrow at this. "But anything, really. Math, science, history, fiction..."

Mr. Gold paused. "Fiction?"

Belle delicately touched an ornament. Her face glowed, obviously excited in talking of her passion. "Yes, though there is so much too choose from. King Arthur is a particular favorite of mine..." She blushed slightly.

He grunted. "Well I'm sorry to say knights in shining armor will not help you run my shop when I'm not around."

"Oh yes, so sorry."

Mr. Gold cleared his throat. "You are in charge of every antique in this store, even the smallest of trinkets. Nothing may be dusty, nor dirty, nor below adequate to customers. You must categorize items in your head so you know where each and every one is," Belle widened her eyes at the miles of cluttered mysterious items. "Manage the money so none escapes my eye, and trust me I will make sure none will," Belle shuddered at the thought of such a falter, "And don't ever sell an item without record of it."

Belle opened her mouth to respond, when the door jingled open.

"Dear, I took care of the rocking chair sale for you, and if you don't mind I would appreciate if I didn't have to do such things anymore, I hardly have time for such nonsense-"

Belle met eyes with the most stunning woman of an older age she had ever seen. Dark brown eyes with sharp facial features, and glossy, long auburn hair that put her soft chocolate curls to shame.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded in a exasperated tone, mostly pointed towards Gold.

"This is my new helper, Belle. Though a tad bit too young and terribly inexperienced," Ms. French didn't even flinch at his comment, "She will assist me in running things around here, so you will not have to worry about such, what was it again, Belle?"

Belle looked from the two staring daggers at her and she gulped. "I believe she said 'nonsense', sir."

"'She?'" The woman shrieked and smiled bitterly. "What, no proper introduction?"

Mr. Gold sighed. 'Women' he thought. "Belle, this is my wife, Cora. She occasionally helps with business around here, so you will see her every few days throughout the week."

Belle nodded politely, though she was puzzled. She heard of Mr. Gold, but never of such a man having a wife?

"Maybe I don't need to bother anymore since you hired your little helper, dear." Cora sneered.

Gold's smile was tight. "All the more reason for her to be here. Now, I need to run down to the bank. Why don't you and Ms. French get better aquainted?" Sooner than he said the words, he vanished.

Belle took off her coat, as did Cora, and the former couldn't help but notice the all too low cut neckline of the deep purple dress Mrs. Gold was wearing. Belle proceeded to turn and look around the shop.

"Just came into town, I hear?" Came her all too fake sing song voice.

"Yes," Belle replied, but before explaining further, she saw a glint of gold catch the sun in the glass casing in the front.

As Belle approached closer, she saw it was the only thing in the rather large case, a necklace, of fine gold chain. The glass pendant was round, and inside, was a small red piece, most surely a flower petal.

"What's this?" Belle asked curiously.

She heard the sigh from the doorway. "There are even things I don't know about my husband."


	4. Chapter 4

ENCHANTED FOREST:

After three days of relentless sobbing and self-pitying in the cell she called a room, Belle couldn't resist the occasional invitation she received from Rumpelstiltskin for food. She was absolutely starving, not eating anything a few days before she even got to the dark castle.

So when she heard the lock unclick itself, the signal that food and company was welcome, she opened the door.

Obviously not knowing the huge castle, she had no idea where the endless corridors led. After several minutes of relentless searching, her feet were rooted to the spot. She tried to move, but they wouldn't budge. Confused, Belle looked down at her feet, only to find purple smoke engulfing her.

"You take entirely too long." She heard through the mist, and in a split second she was seated on one end of a long dining table, piled high with a marvelous feast fit for a king. Sitting on the other side was The Dark One.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know how to..." She lost track of her thoughts as she gazed at the mouthwatering food.

"Oh no, go ahead. It's not going to eat itself."

That was all Belle needed. Thirty minutes later she had engulfed enough meat, cheeses, and bread to last her at least two weeks. The Dark One didn't even glance at the food but watched her with slight interest.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He shook off the compliment. "I've got to do something to stop your blubbering."

At the mention of it, Belle's face fell and she stuttered the question that had been running through her mind since she first got here. "You did cure my father, didn't you?"

The Dark One's eyebrows rose. "Of course I did. Don't accuse me of ever breaking a deal. I've only broken one deal in my life dearie, and it certainly won't be one that harms your unimportant, mostly pointless existence, as your fathers."

His stinging words didn't affect her, and she cleared her throat. "I want proof."

"Proof?"

"That my father is well."

Rumpelstiltskin paused. He snapped his fingers towards a rather large shape hanging on the wall in the center of the room. It was covered by a large sort of table cloth. "Take off the tapestry."

Belle rose out of her chair and walked swiftly to the object, with the Dark One following leasurely.

In turn of ripping off the coverage, Belle gasped. There, as if she were standing mere yards from him, was her father, chopping firewood. A mere three days ago he was on his death bed and now he was wielding an axe!

"You did it!" Belle squealed. Rumpelstiltskin simply rolled his eyes in a slightly insulted 'of-course-I-did-what-did-you-expect' fashion.

Shortly afterward, the image disappeared, and what was left was the reflection of the two. Belle was shocked to see the Dark One so alarmed at the sight of himself and he swiftly turned around and recovered.

"Cover that dreaded thing up, would you?" He asked all to casually.

At a second glance around the place, with the balcony and hallway, she noticed there were several mirrors covered such as the one before her. "You deem yourself unattractive, sir?"

Rumpelstiltskin faltered in his step and he swirled to face her.

Belle turned and walked closer to the most powerful man ever known, not the least bit scared knowing he was every bit as human as she, with insecurities and faults.

"I've been in your castle a meer few days, and I can say while the treatment has not been adequate, it has not been inhuman either." She took another step. Only a foot away from him. "There are creatures far and near with the most terrible noses, and most fearsome, sharp teeth, but you, Rumpelstiltskin," she marveled at his name rolling off her tongue, "you are a much better looking man than half of those in my village." And the beauty truly meant it.

After a seconds silence in which Belle could've sworn she saw a slight quirk of a smile on his lips, Rumpelstiltskin leaned closer to her, and all but whispered, "And a million times more powerful than all of them," and let out a high pitched giggle, breaking the odd moment as they separated.

Belle frowned. "I must confess I don't know much about you-" She was cut off by another laugh.

"Oh dearie, there are many things you'll never know about me."

Hi-

please leave comments on what you think so far!

-BR


	5. Chapter 5

PRESENT:

It had been two weeks since Belle started working at Mr. Gold's shop, and only a few hours since her last encounter with Gold's mystifying yet extremely frusturating wife.

She hadn't been around a lot, only about three times a week to check on things, but when she did come, she hammered Belle with questions. It was enough that Belle almost wanted to quit.

But there was no way she could leave this place. Overall the job was absolutely lovely. The trinkets and treasures were abundant, and Gold had thousands of books on everything. He hadn't been in for about three days though, and Belle was starting to think she was doing something wrong.

He hadn't been that bad. Okay, he had a quick temper, but the beauty didn't think that was all the man was.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Belle heard the familiar tapping of her boss' cane on the floor.

"Haven't been slacking off since I've been gone, have you dearie?"

"No. Your wife has made sure of it. I promise you."

A small chuckle escapes the man's lips. The aspect of what seemed to be such an unhappy union confused Belle, but she would never ask her boss about such personal matters.

"So sorry Ms. French about my absence." Belle sent a glare his way. "What?"

"Don't call me that. I feel old."

Gold grinned and walked towards the counter his employee was behind. "I'm sorry," he paused. "Belle."

The girl was shocked at how the first time he said her name not in a state of agitation had such an effect on her. Gold seemed to feel the tension also, and he marveled at her name slipping off his tongue. To was as if everything froze for a moment, and they locked eyes only briefly. Belle was the first to speak.

"What was the reason for your leave, sir?"

"No dearie, that isn't how it works." Gold demanded. "No sir."

Belle frowned at the return of his sharp tone. "Fine."

He nodded and after an awkward silence, Belle couldn't help to notice how he kept glancing down at the peculiarly gorgeous necklace in the case. "Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Belle?"

And just like that the tension returned.

Belle paused when she realized she was blushing. Blushing? "The necklace? Why is it so important?"

Gold held up a finger. "That-" he paused and reached one hand into his pocket. "Is a question for later."

The question was pushed to the back of the beauty's mind when she saw a rectangular shape wrapped in black paper.

"Is that for me?"

"Don't get too excited, dearie. I figured you deserved something for putting up with me." He hesitated. "And Cora."

He held it out to her and she took it, slightly puzzled yet excited. She looked up at Gold rocking on the balls of his feet, trying to look anywhere but her.

She unwrapped it slowly, and soon felt the leather binding of a book, and her anticipation grew as she slipped the covering off.

King Arthur.

Her smile was dazzling, and she looked up at Mr. Gold. "Thank...thank you."

Gold tried to excuse his act of kindness. "Just for a distraction from my wife. But this better not pull you away from your work."

All Belle did was smile at him happily, even when he was already at the door.

He turned, putting on a facade of annoyance. "Stop smiling I'm serious."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi:) Please tell me how your liking it so far!

ENCHANTED FOREST:

Maybe it was the beautiful snow beginning to fall outside, but Belle was feeling merry and the brightest she had ever been in the castle. Over the last month, Rumpelstiltskin had become lighter himself, treating her more like a guest than a prisoner. And while she missed her father dearly, she knew that if her papa was alright, then she had no reason to break the deal.

She had had awhile to roam the castle, try to memorize the different passages, but it was always terribly difficult. The stairways were endless, and the doors were all identical. Belle knew basics, but it obviously wasn't enough for such a magically inclined castle.

She did, however, know where The Dark One's study was, as she always brought him tea everyday to help soothe his nerves. But that was just it: some days, his mood was fantastic, others, not so much.

Which was why Belle was so cautious when she entered the study, tray in hands. Rumpelstiltskin was at his large desk, scattered with vibrantly colored potions of all sorts.

"Um, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked lightly.

He turned only slightly. "Well do come in, don't hover by the door. It's rude."

Belle strode to where he sat, and set the tray down in an empty space on the vast counter. She poured a steaming cup for him, and set it carefully in front of his hand.

He inspected it with scrutiny, then picked it up and took a small sip. "Alright, as usual."

Belle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had begun to become comfortable around the wizard, but small duties as such terrified her of punishment in failure.

"The snow makes the mountains look absolutely gorgeous lately, don't you think?" Belle made light conversation.

"I wouldn't know, dearie." He took his eyes of the potion he was examining to gesture towards the tall windows, unseen by the heavy curtains in front of them.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me so?" She strode towards the windows and found on the side a step stool, in which she pulled up beside a large bookcase, and used as a support to heave herself on the very top of the piece of furniture holding the literature. After a second she stood on top of it in triumph, praying she wouldn't look down. She reached out to tug at the top of the curtain, only for a scaly, surprisingly warm hand materializing out of thin air to grip her wrist.

"Be careful, dearie."

She shrieked in shock, and went tumbling from the edge of the bookshelf's highest layer, and taking the Dark One gripping her wrist down with her.

It was as if it happened in slow motion, but Belle looked down and knew she was going to make painful contact with the large wooden table and the Dark One's hard work. Instead, Rumpelstiltskin pulled her against his chest, securing him for the impact instead.

"Close your eyes, Belle." He rushed, and the beauty squeezed them shut before-

SMASH.

Broken glass and the sound of the wizard's body thundering on the table made a resoundingly horrifying orchestra of pain.

He heard him let out a grunt full of hurt before she realized she was on top of him. Belle gasped and jumped off of the Dark One. He mostly landed on his side, and when he got up, it was obvious that he was trying to hide the way is eyes screwed up. And when she knew the impact hurt the most powerful person in all the realm, Belle knew it would've killed her instantly.

He limped to a chair, the speechless beauty following quickly, and he took his hand away from his arm. The small womb In his hand went away instantly, but Belle saw his arm scattered with shards of glass stuck in it. It was as if someone stuck a thousand small knives in that one body part over and over again.

Belle ran out of the room and came back with water and a towel, about to pull out the first piece. Rumpelstiltskin smacked her hand away.

"Don't." He said.

"Let me help you." Belle pleaded. She took his warm hand in hers. "I want to."

"You pity me." He stuttered. "It is I who should pity you- you could've died from this impact."

"But you saved me." She insisted in awe. "You're amazing."

His eyes fixed on her in perplexity, as if he had never heard such a word in a sentence revolving around him. "Just get the damned things out, the wombs are almost healed anyway."

After she took the first out, she paused. "Th-"

"Don't." He repeated sternly, but the small smile that played on his face betrayed his words.

Belle beamed.

"Stop smiling, I'm serious."


	7. Chapter 7

PRESENT:

SLAM

Belle jumped at the force the entrance to the shop was shut. After two months working here, she hadn't encountered anything of the sorts.

"BELLE?!" She heard a thick Australian accent.

"Papa?"

Her father came marching in the shop in his work clothes, his hands still dirty from working with his flowers.

"We're leaving. Now."

Before Belle could reply to his forceful tone, the door opened again.

"Oh no she's not."

In walked Gold with his cane and all, looking serenely calm yet extremely menacing.

"There is no way in hell my daughter will stay under the employment of you Gold!"

"She's not a child, Maurice, let her make her own decisions."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." Belle finally got in a word.

"Oh please Belle, don't thank this devil!" Her father walked towards her and softened his voice. "Sweetheart, he took my truck."

"What?" Belle looked past him to get confirmation from Gold, whom didn't meet her gaze.

"I parked it this morning and this afternoon, it was gone." He rushed and with an accusatory finger, he pointed to Gold. "And he took it!"

"Excuse me," The shop owner hissed. "But there was a sign clearly stating that parking was not permitted."

"I've been parking there for 20 years!"

"Well then I suggest you go to Mayor Mills with the matter."

"I know you put that sign there! I know you did!"

"No, Maurice-"

"Mr. Gold," Belle interrupted. She looked him dead in the eye and after two months, she rather found she did it often. "Please tell me the truth."

Gold glanced into her blue eyes and realized he didn't really have a choice. "It was a deal I made with the butcher, a minor thing really."

Belle gasped. She heard of him taking land, being cruel, and shutting down businesses, but never had these things directly considered her well being. Maurice relied on that truck for half the customers he took in!

"That damned butcher!" Belle's father declared. "But it was still your doing Gold, wasn't it?"

"He had something of value for the trade..."

"Well congratulations, because with that trade you lost your employee." Her Papa grabbed her hand and marched to the door with his daughter in tow.

Belle was speechless. It was a ridiculous matter really, and to put her in the middle of it! Yet her father was right in his reaction, much money was lost with the abandonment of the truck.

"Belle, wait!" She heard her boss all but rasp. Belle whipped her head around, though still couldn't get a word out. "Please, take something from my shop Maurice, but not her."

Her father turned red, seeming to take the remark in a different way. He tightened his grip painfully on Belle's arm. "I'm sorry, but are you implying of unpure intentions with my daughter?"

Belle again gasped, but Maurice's face was nothing compared to Mr. Gold's at the remark.

"Never." He all but shouted. "Never would I do anything to her."

Silence.

Time seemed to stand still. The beauty had never seen such a fire in the man's eyes, a truthfulness he never usually carried in his words, his stance in a way you'd never guess he used a cane in his life. It was as if he was so proud he could stand up for her. Belle's stomach tied in knots, and an undiscovered feeling pitted in her stomach.

Gold cleared his throat, and the moment seemed to scatter like leaves before him. "I have a wife."

And in a mystery Belle still couldn't understand, the shop door opened, and in walked Cora. Her hair was a fiery red and her dress of a deep blue made her look like a menacing soul. She looked at the three, and her eyes widened.

But she didn't address her husband.

"Maurice?"

She could hear her father's breath catch behind her. "Cora?"

Gold frowned. "Cora?"

Belle turned. "Papa?"

And silence returned.

"Well what a..." Cora brought in. "Pleasant surprise."

"You two know each other?" Gold's voice was heavily questioning.

"Uh, yes, well um..." Maurice turned toward his daughter with color rising in his cheeks. He gave her a meaningful look.

Then Belle realized.

And without another word, she ripped herself from her father's grip and stormed out the door.

She ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Blocks. Streets. Miles.

Her feet felt like bricks in her small flats and every step felt like thorns in her heels.

But she kept running.

Her mind flashed back to letters she got in Australia.

'Woman.'

'Beautiful.'

'Red hair.'

'Deep brown eyes.'

'I'm taking her out to dinner.'

'I'm seeing her regularly.'

'I would say we're in a relationship.'

'I think I might love her.'

Belle stopped at the edge of the woods surrounding Storybrooke. Her breaths came out in harsh rasps.

Cora cheated on Mr. Gold.

With her father.

please share your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

ENCHANTED FOREST:

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes, Belle?"

She finished pouring his tea and set the pot on the tray. It had been a few weeks since the Dark One's surprisingly heroic act for her, and Belle was still in astonishment. It made her wonder if on the inside, he was just as fantastic throughout all his features, and his cruel ways were only skin deep.

"Have you always lived alone here?"

He paused. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well..." She sat down in the chair beside him. "The rooms. I've only seen one with a bed in it."

He set his tea down. "You don't think I sleep?"

"To be quite honest, no." Belle gave him a quizzical look at his exasperated sigh.

"The chambers you encountered aren't mine, as you have guessed."

"Oh?" She sipped her tea. "Then who's are they?"

The wizard examined the liquid before him closely. He slowly raised the cup to his mouth and mumbled into the lip of it: "Yours."

The noise of Belle's teacup clattering to the floor didn't startle the man, and Belle saw one of his rare yet wonderful smiles before they were both engulfed with purple smoke at the snap of his fingers.

By the time the mist cleared Belle was standing in the middle of the gorgeously furnished room she had encountered the day before, fit with a golden dresser and a soft white bed filled with fluffy pillows of brilliant reds and royal blues, a vanity with a sparkling mirror, and long, luxurious curtains of golden laced across the large windows on either side of the room.

"Thought you could use an upgrade from the dungeon."

"It's... It's-"

"There's more." She heard from closer behind her, and with a guiding hand on her lower back, Rumpelstiltskin brought her to a door that blended in with the wall. He slowly turned the knob.

Belle could've squealed with delight. Inside were dresses upon dresses of every color, shape, and style. She looked down at her blue cotton garb, one of the few dresses she owned, and never felt such relief.

Which is why without thinking, she flung her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's neck.

"It's all so beautiful." She whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

She felt him hesitantly rap his arms around her waist and it was then that Belle realized that besides occasional brushes of hands, this was their first real contact. It was as if he realized this also, and Belle was shocked when his grip tightened on her before they broke apart.

"I could never thank you enough." She still praised him as she strolled around the room.

"It's not like it wasn't here already."

Belle paused midstep. "Has it always looked like so? With the dresses and things, I mean."

No answer.

Belle turned toward him again, backing up and sitting on the plush bed. "Was there someone?"

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth, shut it, and opted to sit down next to Belle.

After a long silence, "Yes."

Belle gazed up at him curiously. "A woman?"

Another lengthy silence.

"I would hardly call her so." The wizard responded with a shake of his head. "She came rather as you did, calling for help no one would give her. She had birthed a child recently, carrying the small thing in a bundle, and was sobbing miserably about how her husband was a terrible man..." He trailed off with distaste. "Who knew that she would be worse."

Belle looked down at how his hands were in fists, and she took one and opened it, putting her own in his. She looked up at him to see his eyes widen.

"Please, tell me more."

"There's nothing more to tell, really." He insisted back.

"This woman..." Belle started softly. "She was evil?"

"Didn't appear so in the beginning. Determined. Stunning. But no, not evil." The Dark One let out a sigh. "Her husband would not believe the child was his, as after all, she had inherited the gift of dark magic. But the woman didn't realize she was the problem. She was bitter, jealous, and full of hatred, and feasted on every little bit of those feelings to become more powerful." He paused. "Because I told her to do so."

Belle shook her head. "It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is." He answered sharply. "She asked to learn how to control her magic, and I gave her the only way I knew how."

"But there must be other ways to control it." Belle said, and she intertwined her fingers with his. The wizard's reaction was nothing short of astonished. "Like happiness, bravery, selflessness-"

"No one has enough for such power-"

"Love."

He paused. "What?"

Belle beamed. "Love. Love is true, and bright, and-"

He cut her off again. "That's just it. I thought I loved once. It was a lie."

The beauty stared at the ground. "Was it her? Did you love her?"

Again, Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I thought I did. It was a mistake," He said through gritted teeth. "She led me to believe she could ever care about someone like me. She thought she could trick me into thinking she loved me too."

At that he looked down at their intertwined hands, and ripped his from her grip, standing and marching out the door.

"Never would I do anything to hurt know me all too well." This is the closest she could get to a confession."There is a great difference between that woman and me."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped in the doorway.

"You're right." He said in his usual high pitched banter. He softened it again for: "You brought me a flower."


	9. Chapter 9

PRESENT:

Belle didn't know how long she paced by the bottom of the toll bridge, but it was long enough to get her head clear.

Before this, she was slightly wondering why after two months she still was not introduced to the 'amazingly astounding' woman in her father's life, but now it was quite obvious that the meeting would not be a pleasant one.

Which also meant her father knew of Cora and her husband, and when Belle first realized that, she wanted to throw up. No wonder he was so against Mr. Gold.

Poor, poor Mr. Gold.

Belle knew he was a misunderstood man, he really did have some of the purest intentions, they just always ended up twisted. The soft lines in his face showed from previous years of those heavenly smiles he gifted Belle, and his warm brown eyes added to-

Belle stopped herself. He already had so much to worry about, he didn't need to worry about his employee having a...a crush on him?

It sounded to light to Belle's ears for what she felt around the man. She felt lighter, brighter, and really, truly for once in her life-

Beautiful.

She thought he felt that, too. But he has a wife! A wife that cheated on him... Or maybe she just wanted him to feel that way, maybe it was all made up, maybe-

She stopped her pacing at the sound of crunching leaves.

"This is where I go, too."

Belle turned around to see Mr. Gold of all people, with a distraught look on his face, but his eyes showed of how comforted he was that he found her.

"I was worried sick," he continued, "then I realized that only a fool would run where they would be found, and you Belle, are no fool." He said it with meaning, standing a few feet away from Belle, leaning on his cane.

The beauty thought of how amazing this man had been to her the past two months, and how a broken marriage was being torn to shreds by her father of all people, and it was her fault for not knowing, not thinking.

And she did her next action without thought also, and ran into the arms of the only person she knew wouldn't lie to her.

Mr. Gold, to her shock, immediately wrapped his arms around her, and in return, Belle buried her head in his shoulder and did something she hadn't in a long time.

Cried.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She all but sobbed into Gold's shoulder.

The employee expected him to brush it off, tell her she was being foolish, but he hugged her tighter and whispered, "It's not your fault, it's okay, Belle..." He began to stroke her chestnut curls and soothe her with soft murmuring. "Shh... You did nothing wrong."

Belle lifted her head up. "Yes I did. I betrayed your trust, my father... I can't..."

"I knew about it darling, it's okay."

Because of the endearment that escaped his lips that made her heart beat quicken, it took Belle a second to grasp what the man said.

"Wait, what?"

"You have met Cora, correct?" Gold stated with a playful smirk. He returned serious to explain, "Her loyalty to me is dust. I always knew she was with someone, though I never knew who."

This didn't make Belle feel any better, and the shop owner softly swiped the pad of his thumb under her eye to catch a tear.

"Belle, Cora and I have been married..." The man squinted off into space. "Well as long as I can remember, honestly. It's purely woman's nature she would get bored of me."

"Well I'm not bored of you." Belle drabbled frankly. "In fact, I don't think that woman has one reason to not be in your company every second of the day. I know I mostly am, and I think you're amazing."

After seeing his eyebrows shoot up, Belle clamped her mouth shut.

Gold let out a light chuckle and took her small hand in his rough one. "Belle, it's not your fault. It is a terrible union between me and Cora, dearie, and something had to happen to make both of us realize it isn't going to work anymore."

The beauty looked up from the ground. "Wait, you're not thinking of-"

"Divorcing Cora has been a subject on my mind for awhile now, your father included or not." He stopped her. "Now I just need to worry about my shop and a truck I need to get to the butcher."

Belle couldn't help letting out a giggle even though the subject was touchy, then asked a question that surfaced in the back of her mind. "What did the butcher give you in return for the truck?"

Gold sighed at her pleading eyes and took a small velvet pouch out of his pocket. "I don't know why I wanted it, Belle." He said truthfully. "It was like a magnet, I was drawn to it, just like that necklace you look at so often." The beauty looked down, and her boss carefully took out of the bag a small china cup, and as Mr. Gold turned it in his hands, Belle saw that it had a small chip in it.

"A damaged cup?"

"I know," Gold rushed, "But I need to have it. I feel in some way, somehow it's special to me."

His employee found it odd, yet touching that he cared so much about something. Which made her wonder if he cared for someone. "Mr. Gold?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hire me?"

She asked this because besides the fact that the store needed a bit of fixing, why was he looking for help when he had his wife?

And as the man put the velvet pouch in his jacket pocket, he smiled.

"Come back to the shop, Belle."

He said it as with such importance if it was a marriage proposal.

And Belle beamed, taking it as so.

please review!? ﾟﾒﾕ?


	10. Chapter 10

ENCHANTED FOREST:

Belle had to admit, she was getting a tad bit frustrated.

She was lost.

Again.

A week of having the room Rumpelstiltskin gifted her, Belle found that finding any other room besides so was exhaustingly difficult.

She turned down another identical corridor with an exasperated sigh. Staying here forever, she was sure she still would never get the hang of it.

Then, she saw it.

The lanterns were dim, so she had to squint to peer down the hallway.

At the very end was not a heavy wooden, identical door just like every other one in this castle...

But one of shimmering...

Gold?

She raced down the hallway excitedly, glad to at least see something fresh of mind.

The door handles were the heads of two fierce, roaring lions, with intriquite detail wiring it's way around the entrance's frame. Belle paced closer and realized that it was of the same shining substance as the door itself.

The beauty hesitated. It was of nothing she had seen before in the castle, what if there was something important in there? Some dark and wicked magic, or worse, the very beast that the door handles suggested?

Belle decided she had to take chances sometime.

She grabbed the left lion by its mane and gave an almighty heave.

The door creaked open.

It took almost a full minute for Belle's eyes to adjust to the even darker lighting. Once she could focus, she realized the walls were not shown, as they were covered by stack upon stack of spun gold piled neatly in lines and rows along the exterior, each more glimmering then the next.

Belle knew all too well that the Dark One spun such substance, but she never knew what he did with it all, but now, it was apparent.

But something else drew her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, the beauty saw a great light shining down admist the darkness in the center of the circular room.

Belle gasped, not believing that she didn't see it before.

There, in a round glass casing and standing on a beautiful gold pedestal,

was a rose.

Her rose, too be exact.

It was the brightest red she had seen it, and it's leaves were of a healthy green.

As she walked closer, she noticed the flower seemed to be floating in mid air, a strange trait for such a thing.

Why had Rumpelstiltskin kept it? She knew she had offered it to him, but Belle never thought he had actually kept the thing.

Once she was close enough that she could reach out and touch it if preferred, Belle saw that two of it's delicate petals had fallen, leaving the rest of the blossom with only five left.

The two already subjected to the cases' bottom were dry, brittle, and a deep, withering brown. It looked almost depressing to look at, as if it was affecting a sort of magic aura the flower had.

Magic.

Was it magic?

Belle thought back to Rumpelstiltskin's comment when he presented her her room.

'You brought me a flower.'

What did he mean by that?

The enchanted rose riveted Belle and pulled her toward it like a magnet, and with a curious finger she reached-

"Out."

Belle gasped at the hiss in front of her, and she looked up from the flower to see Rumpelstiltskin at the other side of the case. His features were of a seething anger she had never seen of him before. His slightly crooked nose let out a deep breath, as if the man was trying to control himself. The greenish-yellow contrast of his skin was much more apparent in the gentle glow, and made him seem a type of an unworldly serpent.

Belle opened her mouth. "I-"

"Out." He gritted a tad bit louder.

Belle had never been more terrified in her life.

Yet she could not move just yet.

Though she was going to stand her ground, Rumpelstiltskin conjured up a glowing ball of fire in his hand, and had a smirk on his face that he had never given Belle before.

Of pure malice.

He had never threatened her. Never shown her anything but what was considered kindness. Belle gasped in realization that he would actually hurt her.

With a swallow, she turned from a man she no longer knew, and ran, ran like her life depended on it.

With every intention of leaving.

Leaving this place. Leaving this castle.

Leaving this monster.

But as Belle ran down the endless hallways, she could've sworn she heard an unmistakable high pitched voice:

"What have I done?"

Torn, the beauty still kept going.

She couldn't stop running, even when her efforts to find a way out, or at least a way out of her confusion, proved fruitless.

After what seemed like hours, she stopped, gasping for breath, and collapsed in a random corridor, on the cold stone floor.

How do you like it so far? ﾟﾒﾕ?


	11. Chapter 11

PRESENT:

Two weeks past.

Belle still refused to talk to her father. His phone calls were always immediately declined, his occasional texts deleted without her even glancing at them, and even once when he kept ringing so she would except him into her apartment, she didn't acknowledge the beeping sound.

It was all a haze to Belle. It was as if her father was asking her to choose between him and Mr. Gold. She truly did love her father, but an affair of sorts with Cora of all people was not what she expected from the man she knew all her life.

Her thoughts racing, Belle set her purse on the glass casing counter of Mr. Gold's shop. She hadn't seen him since that terrible day, but it ended so happily. He had told her that they could just spend the rest of the day distracting themselves with work, as Belle then realized he did so often. And, as he promised, it worked. Side by side, pleasantly working with the man, joking and smiling back and forth, not thinking of anything else then the person they were with.

It had felt almost...domestic of sorts. Like being with him like that was something she experienced before.

But then after awkward goodbyes and closing up the shop, he limped in the other direction.

And she hadn't seen him since.

In two weeks.

It worried Belle, but after the ending that day had, she couldn't help feeling hurt. Did she do something wrong? It looked like he also enjoyed spending time with her?

But then again, him and Cora may be already filling out papers.

That gave her a queezy feeling in her stomach.

It's not that she liked Cora, for more reasons than one, but she couldn't believe the situation!

And after the divorce, if there would be one soon, what would happen to her job?

What would happen to Mr. Gold?

What would happen to them?

Belle let out a silent laugh. Them? There was no them.

But she wanted there to be...

The door jingled and the beauty couldn't help getting her hopes up that it was the older man with chocolate brown eyes, but she was a tad bit upset when she didn't here the familiar cane on the floor.

Her sadness turned to shock when she saw a small, blue eyed boy seemingly out of breath, holding a book half his size under his arm.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked slowly.

"Yeah.." The boy heaved, still not looking up at her. "I'm um... I ran here so...I'm Henry."

The beauty let out a laugh. "Belle."

The kid's heaving stopped and his head shot up.

There was a moment of eerie silence.

His large blue eyes lit up when he examined her features, as if he remembered her.

"Belle..." He grabbed the book from under his arm and started flipping through the large pages. "But you were- I thought you were dead!" He stuttered hurriedly to himself.

"Dead?" She gasped. "Do I even know you? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He insisted, and he set the book down. "I came in here looking for Mr. Gold, and I find you of all people!"

"Mr. Gold's out, but if you need to find something-"

He cut her off by sliding the large book towards her, revealing a sketch of a woman dressed in an elaborate yellow gown with chocolate curls, her eyes a deep blue, and Belle thought it looked just like...

Her?

"Any resemblance?" The kid asked knowingly.

"Is...is this some kind of joke?" The beauty managed to get out. Why was there a drawing of her in this boy's book?

"No, the woman you are looking at in the book," Henry paused. "Her name is Belle."

She didn't know what to say to that.

"Look," He insisted and he flipped a couple pages to show her a man, or at least what looked like a man, with crocodile like skin and hands with long fingernails held out in an over dramatic fashion. "This is Mr. Gold. I know it is, I finally found out! That's why I have to tell him!"

Belle suddenly grew defensive of him. "Mr. Gold is a very nice man Henry, he is kind and caring and depicting him as that..." She gestured towards the drawing. "is cruel, and Mr. Gold is no such thing."

Henry paused, and his expression grew from excited to ecstatic. "You... You like him. You like him!"

Even though the beauty knew heat began to rise on her cheeks, she denied it. "No, Henry..." She paused and decided to change the subject. "Do you need something other than Mr. Gold?"

"Well if you're here..." Henry paused. "Then he must have found it!"

He began to flip through the pages again and Belle became confused.

Until he turned to a very familiar object.

The cup.

"The chipped cup?" Belle questioned.

"So he found it!" Henry proclaimed triumphantly.

"Yes..." Belle pointed hesitantly to the shelf in which it was sitting and followed the boy to it's resting place. She gasped when he quickly snatched it. "Be careful, that's Mr. Gold's!"

"Everything in this shop is Mr. Gold's," Henry rolled his eyes and held it out to Belle expectantly. "Hold it."

"Why?" She questioned, yet still carefully took it in her hands.

"Do you remember?" He started to jump up and down.

"Henry, you're confusing me, remember what?"

"Who you were. You're Belle the princess, and Mr. Gold's Rumpelstiltskin."

"Henry-"

"Please!" He pleaded. "Just look at it. Try to remember."

Belle thought this little boy had the wildest imagination around, but to pacify him, she stared down at the china cup.

Minutes passed, and yet nothing happened.

"Henry, please, it's not working, I don't know what you want from me. I've been going through a lot lately, so if you would just..."

The boy huffed, and grabbed the cup, placing it back in its previous position. "I just wanted you to remember."

"Well..." Belle began to play along. "How did others begin to remember?"

"No one has yet." He sighed sadly.

"But in previous stories, I mean, you've obviously read the book."

That made Henry's eyes light up, and without another word, he grabbed his book, and rushed out the door.

"Nice meeting you..." Belle called to the closed door.


	12. Chapter 12

How are you enjoying it? Please review!

ENCHANTED FOREST:

Belle awoke, yet kept her eyes shut in fear that whatever was making her head feel absolutely marvelous would stop.

Then she remembered what happened.

The question was: where was she?

Belle forced her tired eyes to flutter open and they met ones of a peculiar yellow filled with worry.

She shot up in fright, causing Rumpelstiltskin's, hand with a cloth dabbing her forehead to retreat.

Belle's breathing was hard, and she stared expectantly at him. Normally, she would thank him, but just the last time she was conscious he threatened her with a ball of fire. He was at her bedside standing straight now, not seeming the least bit menacing.

"How are you feeling?" He finally muttered to her.

Belle paused and remembered her fall. "A lot better, actually." She then lead to the conclusion that he used magic on her, an idea she disliked strongly. "Did you-"

"No magic." He smiled slightly, knowing what she was going to ask. "I knew you wouldn't want any." His smile went away.

The beauty knew he meant well by this, but that didn't erase her memory. "Rumpelstiltskin, thank you, but if you think this changes things-"

"Hear me out, dearie." He cut her off again and sat next to where her feet were under the sheets, careful to not touch her. "You coming into that room was a mistake, and you shouldn't of, though I never told you you couldn't. Reacting that way was...rash, I suppose." Belle registered at how his voice was lower, absent of it's usual high-pitched banter, and so unbelievably human. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is..." He took an obvious gulp. "I'm...s-sorry."

Belle beamed at the words, and the fact that he explained what he thought he did wrong made it all the more sincere.

"But," Rumpelstiltskin sighed and immediately looked away from her face, staring at his feet. "I understand if you want to leave... You can, you know."

Belle softened at his shyness. He definitely scared her, but something told her to stay. "Well, we do have a deal don't we."

He let out a high pitched giggle. "That we do." He again turned serious and his eyes widened. "But... I don't want just that to keep you here."

Belle sat up, and with a moments hesitation, placed her hand on top of the Dark One's, whom, though sometimes didn't look it, wasn't dark at all. "Rumpelstiltskin, you are a good man, I see it inside of you," At these words he looked down at her small fingers resting on top of his and shook his head. "I just still don't understand why you threatened me."

His yellow eyes pierced into hers, "I'm- Belle, I would never..." He gulped.

"I know, I've known you won't hurt me." She nodded, "But that moment seemed so...unreal, as if you weren't yourself."

He gritted his teeth. "The darkness is strong Belle, and I must protect what is mine."

"The rose?" Belle raised her voice a bit. "My rose?"

The room went silent.

"What..." The beauty started softly, "What did you mean by 'I brought you a flower?'"

Rumpelstiltskin looked out the window to the snowy alps. "Do you remember the story of The Rose, as a child, Belle?"

Belle paused. "I cannot say I remember."

"Well, let me refresh your memory." He flipped his hand over, and to his immediate surprise, the young woman simply slipped her hand in his.

"There once was a creature of great size whom ruled all of the realm. He was feared by everyone of his people, a cross between the most ferocious creatures that have ever walked the earth, and had a great silver dagger at his belt. Whenever he was in the security of his castle walls, he removed the disguise of this beast with a simple spell, and the powerful and handsome wizard whom was behind the trickery would reveal himself, and laugh at the suffering of the villagers." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "In the night when he was not in his beastly form, he would escape to taverns to be with the rest of the common folk, to hear talk of their master and also to meet new women, as he was frequent to the sport." Rumpelstiltskin let out a high pitched giggle, and Belle couldn't help but grin at his telling of the story.

"But he always did something with each woman he met." He paused. "He gave each one a rose, as to tell them that they were 'special.'" The Dark One put air quotes around the last word. "And one night he met a particularly pretty bar wench whom he quickly fell in love with after giving her a rose. Though she was curious about where he was in the day, the woman gladly excepted the wizard's proposal of marriage. The night before his wedding the wizard went to yet another tavern, and out of frequent habit, saw yet another woman, one even more beautiful than his soon to be bride, and charmed her with yet another rose. The two talked all night, and as he said goodbye, the mysterious beauty was told that the man she had been talking to was to be married in the morning. Too bad the clueless wizard didn't know who he was dealing with," Rumpelstiltskin lightly commented.

"I cannot not believe he would do such a thing before his wedding day!" Belle commented.

"Ah," The Dark One agreed, "A monumental mistake." He then continued:

"The wedding was beautiful, with a great canopy and many, many guests. But before the couple could finish their vows, the woman the wizard had been talking to the night before came gliding down the aisle in a flurry, and with one point of her finger tip, the wizard turned into the hideous creature he disguised himself as to his village. The enchantress pointed out that these were the true colors of the man before them today.

"His bride was horrified, and the wizard tried to turn back to his old features, but the enchantress told him not to bother with his appearance, for the beast he was on the inside should always remained seen for eternity on the outside.

His fiancée could not forgive him, shouting as she ran back down the aisle: 'Who could ever love a beast?'" Rumpelstiltskin gripped Belle's hand harder.

"As punishment for his ways, he must stay a beast until the next whom owns the dagger on his belt carries the curse..." He paused. "Or, until the curse is broken."

"How would it be broken?" Belle asked, completely entranced.

"The enchantress planted a magic rose in the garden of the beast, and whomever comes in the castle possessing it..." He acted as if she was about to receive the worst news of her life, "was the destined true love of the monster."

Belle gulped, but stayed silent. "And," Rumpelstiltskin continued very, very quietly, "When they both shared true love's kiss, the curse would be broken, but..."

He stared into Belle's eyes.

"His true love must die."

And Belle couldn't do anything but stare back.


	13. Chapter 13

ENCHANTED FOREST:

After his tale, Rumpelstiltskin looked back outside the window and didn't look at the woman sitting next to him.

"Rumpelstiltskin please, look at me." Belle pleaded.

"You must leave." He responded, "I will not force you to... To care for..." He gestured to himself, and still would not turn towards her.

Belle knew exactly what to respond to that. She now realized after his story what her feelings have been.

The past few months, with the shy glances, and hesitant touches, and her just constantly, constantly thinking of the man who trapped her in this castle. It was all fate. It was all planned.

"But what if I already do?"

Silence.

The wizard gulped, "Belle..."

"Rumpelstiltskin..."

She softly placed her hand on the side of his face, and turned his head so he would face her. She marveled at the texture of his skin and when his eyes met hers, she knew it. She always had.

"I love you." She whispered.

It was just the two of them in this room, in this castle, in this world. Belle knew the man sitting beside her. No, she didn't know his past, or his childhood, or how he stumbled upon the dagger that gave him this life, but she knew his heart, his thoughts, his multitude of feelings, and she loved him. She couldn't leave the one person in her whole life who treated her like she was the brave and caring woman she has always wanted to be.

"My Belle..." Rumpelstiltskin trailed off, and he slowly rose his hand to hers resting on his cheek, and enclosed his long fingers around her soft palm. "I..." His face was one of disbelief. 'How could someone so beautiful be in love with someone like me? Someone so...so ugly?' "You can't."

"But I do," Belle insisted, still whispering, and she took his hands and placed them between them, "It's not because of the story, Rumpelstiltskin. You are an amazing man," she made sure he didn't break her gaze when he shook his head, "and you are, and never were, a monster." She entangled their fingers, and she could feel him holding his breath. "And I love you."

"Please say something." She pleaded after a minute.

"Belle," He leaned in closer to her, "I cannot fathom what you could possibly love about someone like me, but..." Rumpelstiltskin paused. "I cannot deny that..." He stared deep into her eyes, and looked into her soul with an admiration of the highest ferocity, "I love you. I love you so, so much. And I won't stop until my dying day."

Belle felt a tear fall down her cheek, and the wizard wiped it away softly with the pad of his thumb. They both realized the contact, and couldn't wait a moment longer. Rumpelstiltskin immediately pulled her into a passionate embrace, and Belle buried her head into his shoulder, and she could clearly smell the soft leather of his vest and feel his deep sigh.

The beauty, without thinking, lifted her head and brushed her nose against her love's. She smiled, and she saw Rumpelstiltskin with a sad expression do the same, and she leaned in-

"I just wanted to tell you that before you left."

Belle stopped, but didn't distance herself from where their lips were about to brush.

"Left?" She whispered, chocking on a sob. The beauty knew what was coming.

"I just found you Belle, I don't want to lose you but-" She felt a hot tear trickle from his cheek down to her lips. The Dark One, the most feared creature in the realm, the most emotionless trickster who has ever lived, was crying because he had to let his beloved go. "We can't be together. I can't let you die."

"Rumpel-" Belle began to cry also.

"I can't deem you to a life where we cannot make contact and I can't..." He looked down at her lips and simply shook his head.

"You had before. I am to stay with you. Forever."

The wizard cupped the beauty's face. "That's just it. I didn't love you before. I didn't realize that you could possibly be the one thing I was missing..." He drew the outline of her lips with his fingertip and again wiped away her falling tears.

Belle repeatedly shook her head "No, no..."

"It's alright, darling." Rumpelstiltskin tried to smile, "I'll make sure you and your father are safe from harms way, in a nice new home with a fireplace and a library..." He trailed off and gulped, "You'll have a life Belle. Meet a man who will love you, and you may even love in return, and maybe have children, I know you will be a fantastic mother..."

"No, no I could never love anyone but you." She insisted through shaking sobs. She timed her breathing to get out: "A life without you isn't a life worth living."

The more Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, the more he realized that he had to let her go. He wouldn't let her die, especially not by him.

Another hot tear fell down the wizard's face before he shook his head. He lifted his hand and poised his fingers in what was about to be a snapping motion."Goodbye..."

BOOM

Just in that instant, the earth shook, and Belle and Rumpelstiltskin completely fell forward-

Smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The motion itself was so natural to Belle, and the movement of his lips on hers was something new, strange, and absolutely, positively, the best feeling of her life. He wrapped his arms instinctively around her waist, pulling Belle closer and deepening the kiss. It had been so long, actually never, that Rumpelstiltskin had done this with someone and really, truly felt love being radiated in it. The way her soft lips felt against his rough ones, repeatedly sending the three words through with each kiss that he would never get tired of hearing her say.

Then, Belle quickly pulled away with a sharp hiss of pain.

They looked at each other, realizing what had been done.

Belle was shocked to be staring at a man of some to little resemblance of the one she had always known. His skin was a fine, normal color and texture, and his hair was a natural brown. His normally yellow eyes were now a deep, no less beautiful brown, and his rough hands were now absent of their long, black fingernails. She saw her love look down at himself and she almost heard him whisper: "I'm back."

But just as quickly as it came it went. The scales came back, and the eyes revolted to gold, and another jolt shook the earth.

It triggered the second round of hurt in Belle's abdomin.

The beauty let out a sharp cry.

"Belle!" She heard Rumpelstiltskin yell, and he softly, beside his panic, pushed her back down to a laying position on the bed. Another shot of seething pain burned through her, and she let out a scream.

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin turned to look out the window, and discovered what made the ground shake.

"Regina." He whispered.

The black smoke was curving it's way throughout the mountains.

The curse he created.

It was coming.

He turned back to Belle and sat next to her, taking her hand and with his other, used all his concentration to take away Belle pain.

"You- you're still with magic... The curse..." Belle managed to get out.

"It's not your fault, it broke briefly from the kiss, but that doesn't matter." He rushed back, "Just hold on for me, darling, something's coming to take us far, far away from here."

Belle discovered that she was too tired to ask what he meant by this and instead said something else, "I like when you call me darling, Rumpel." She breathed weakly.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled sadly through his tears. "I like when you call me Rumpel."

She whispered one last thing in answer: "Rumpel."

The sky began to darken as the curse started coming over the castle.

And as Belle struggled to hold on, her beloved held her hand, kissed her forehead and whispered back:

"My darling, Belle."

The heartbreaking scene was engulfed in blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

PRESENT:

Three days after Belle's visit from the peculiarly imaginative boy Henry, the beauty heard the shop door jingle open.

Accompanied by the heavenly sound of a dull cane tapping on the floor.

Belle made sure to brush off her skirt and looked around to make sure nothing was dusty or out of place. Mr. Gold always liked everything neat and organized.

But the shop owner came in looking exactly the opposite.

The man before Belle was one of complete disorder. His tie was too lose, his jacket quickly tossed on, and his normally wavy locks hanging over his face like curtains. The generally neutral person known to the employee now had a deep frown on his face, and his eyes pierced through her like she was the most disgusting thing he had ever set eyes on.

"Mr. Gold" Belle nodded politely. He didn't look himself one bit.

"Ms. French" Her boss all but growled back, and the woman knew this could only mean one thing.

The divorce between him and Cora was mean, nasty, and official.

A wave of admiration for him for finally doing something he had wanted for awhile rushed over her. Belle knew he deserved better then Cora.

"This place looks terrible. You're fired." He didn't give her a second glance as he tried to head back to his office.

Well then.

At first she was shocked, but Belle knew the man better than that. She stepped in front of his path,

and carefully hugged him, looping her arms around his neck.

He did hesitate, but then wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly hugging her back.

"You look like you needed that." She

whispered.

He buried his face into her shoulder, and let out a sigh. "I did, thank you."

After such an intimate connection, they awkwardly pulled apart, and Belle slowly reached her hands up to redo his tie.

"Thank you." He repeated, and gifted the beauty a smile she had long since had dreamed of seeing again. "And you're not fired, by the way."

"You're welcome." She giggled back.

After a silence where Belle was still re-tying the fabric, Mr. Gold cleared his throat.

"It's done."

Belle nodded knowingly, and still wanted to avoid the fact that half of the reason it was all happening was because of her own father. "I'm sorry, I know it must be very hard for you."

He nodded in return as Belle adjusted his collar. "It's quite funny really," He chuckled dryly. "Cora's exactly everything I've never wanted in a woman."

Belle hummed in question. "I've never wanted to say anything..." She looked up through her lashes to see Gold motioning for her to go on. "but she's so...so terrible, and you're so-" she stopped her rambling at his raised eyebrows and amused smirk.

She blushed scarlett and looked down.

"I'm so..." His grin became wider.

Belle smiled genuinely and decided to throw caution to the wind. "Amazing."

And it was then that they both realized Belle's hands had been resting for quite a while on his chest, and they both, embarrassed, parted.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat, looking almost content at her answer but still tired nonetheless. "How's business been?"

"Alright." Belle shrugged. "Just wish I heard from my boss every once and awhile." She hinted.

He made his way behind the counter and admired how clean and orderly everything was kept in his weeks absent. "I'm sorry about that, I had a lot on my mind."

The beauty nodded understandably. "I just thought you were...avoiding me." She admitted.

Gold chuckled a bit and turned to give her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, of all the people in this town, you'd be the last I want to avoid."

Belle's heart hammered in her chest.

"Well um..." She paused, "There was one new customer."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well he didn't really buy anything but..."

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, "Who hasn't come in here yet that I know of?"

"Well as far as I know, Henry."

"Henry? Henry Mills?" He questioned.

Belle nodded, "He came in rambling of..." She stopped herself. The whole thing was ridiculous anyway. "Well let's just say he's very imaginative."

Her boss hummed in agreement. "Poor boy." He shook his head.

"Poor? How so?"

"I presume you haven't heard?"

Belle simply gave him a curious glance.

"Well just this morning he was taken to the hospital. He completely passed out. I don't know the details of why, but the doctors cannot discover what's wrong with him."

Belle gasped. The thought of such a lively little boy sickly in a bed was almost impossible. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Mr. Gold sighed, "I'm not so sure but-" He grabbed her arm as she was reaching for her purse, "You can't help everyone, Belle. I'm sure Mayor Mills is much on top of it."

The beauty sighed as he let go of her gently, "I just wish there was something I could do. I barely talked to him and I could tell he was so good at heart."

Mr. Gold simply smiled at her with a look of admiration in his eyes for the way his employee saw the world. "I'm sure he is."

Belle smiled back at him, and decided to share her encounter with the boy. Or at least, half of it. "He came in here looking..." She walked over to the chipped china cup and carefully picked it up with delicate fingers. "For this."

Her boss only looked at the cup and into his employee's deep blue eyes, and Belle thought about the months that those two titles had become so much more.

She thought of how this man showed a side to himself that he had never showed another person, almost not even his own wife. He treated her like an equal, not someone he paid to be there. The laughs and the smiles were thoughts that followed the beauty to sleep every night, and the most hesitant of touches left a tingling sensation on her skin. They're connection was one Belle never had before, and it was right then and there that she realized she was much, much in love with Mr. Gold, and she didn't even know his first name.

And she opened her mouth to ask the man she so desperately needed forever in her life that exact question.

But before she did, she felt a cool wind sweep past her, an almost soft murmur that gave her the answer to her inquiry.

And so, so much more.

And she looked up at the man she knew she was destined to find.

In every place,

every realm,

every time,

for all eternity.

He gazed back with glistening eyes identical to hers, filled with unshed tears.

And for the second time, the delicate china cup was dropped to the floor.

"Rumpel."

"My darling, Belle."

The beauty and the beast shared the kiss they never got to finish.

THE END

I had so much fun writing this! I absolutely love Rumbelle, I've had an IG account called mydarling_belle for awhile now, and I cannot say how happy I am to have people reading this! Thank you, and please review!


End file.
